Ben Tememeson Returns, Part 1
"Ben Tememeson Returns, Part 1" is first episode in the series "Ben 10: Meme Force." Synopsis A fifteen year old Ben Tememeson, now equiped with the Omemetrix, searches for his missing Grandfather. Plot The barren house was completely serene. Everything was quiet and calm. Suddenly, the front door flew open, and 15 year old Ben Tememeson dashed into the house. Without bothering to close the door, Ben made his way upstairs, and ran into his room. He thrashed wildly, pulling things off their shelves. Finally, he found an old shoebox. He quickly opened the lid, and dug through the box, obviously looking for something. "Come on, where is it?!" Ben said, quite frustrated. "I know it's in here..." Ben continued to dig around in the box, and finally, found what he was looking for. He pulled out an old WalMart Gift card from inside the box. "Yes!" Ben exclaimed. He darted back down the stairs, and out of the house, closing the door behind him. He hopped on his bike, and rode off into the distance. Ben pulled up on his gleaming blue bicycle in the trailer park. Parking his bike, he quickly got off and ran into his Grandpa Max's mobile home, dubbed 'The Rust Bucket.' Surprisingly, the door was still unlocked. "Grandpa?" Ben asked. "Grandpa? Grandpa, I found the WalMart Card. Can you drive me to WalMart now?" No answer. And the Rust Bucket was completely dark. Now extremely curious about his Grandfather's whereabouts, Ben scouted around inside the Rust Bucket. He walked over to the bathroom, and slid the door open. A grotesque expression planted itself on Ben's face. "Aw, gross!" Ben yelled. "Grandpa forgot to flush!" Ben quickly took his eyes away from the turd floating in the toilet. But when he turned around, he found himself face-to-face with a mysterious cyclopean alien creature. Before Ben could react, the creature hit him with appendage-like tendrils, sending Ben flying into a wall. Thinking quickly, Ben darted under a table, but the mysterious alien simply tossed the table out of its way. "You're supposed to give me 10 seconds to hide, idiot!" Ben told the alien. Ignoring Ben's statement, the alien swung its sharp claws at Ben, nearly decapitating him. Ben dodged, and grabbed for a nearby fire extinguisher. Ben swung the fire extinguisher on the alien's head. Seconds later, the alien fell onto the floor, unconscious. Ben tossed the fire extinguisher onto the floor. Just as quickly, he pulled a random black marker out from his pocket, and doodled a moustache, a goatee, and a single eyebrow on the unconscious alien’s face. Putting the marker back in his pocket, Ben realized he still had the gift card in his other hand. Looking closer, Ben noticed something that made him very unhappy. "RAAAAAAAGE!" Ben screamed. "This gift card EXPIRED!" His thoughts transitioned onto a pondering question- what was that alien doing in his Grandfather's RV? And what did it want? Ben, back at his house, is running back up the stairs and into his room. Relocating the box he had found the gift card in, he picked it up and dumped it. Mixed with scattered debris consisting of baseball cards, trash, paper, crumbs, and other miscellaneous items, was the Omemetrix. “Well, Grandpa Max isn’t going to find himself.” Ben murmured. He clasped the Omemetrix down over his left wrist. “Maybe Gwen can help me,” Ben pondered to himself. Ben bounced down the stairs, got on his bike, and drove to Gwen’s Martial Arts School, where she was currently in Karate Class. Gwen was in the zone. And I mean intently in the zone. Chuck Norris could walk right through the Karate class, and Gwen wouldn’t notice. In free-fighting, she’d just beat 8 people in a row. Nothing could break her focus. “Hey! Hey Gwen!” A voice suddenly shouted from the bleachers.”Hey Gwen! It’s me, Ben! Your cousin! Ben Tememeson! I put on the Omemetrix, and Grandpa Max didn’t flush, and I don’t know what to do! And I need your help! Now would be nice, you know! Can you take a break from your Karate?” Gwen wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed or embarrassed. Her cousin was calling her name from all the way across the room. Not to mention, he broke her unbreakable focus. Then again, Ben did save the entire universe from Vilgax five years ago; he could pretty much do anything. Fortunately for her, though, Karate class was just about to end. Everyone began to slowly shuffle out of the room, and she approached her eager cousin. “What is it, Ben?” Gwen asked. “Gwen,” Ben said, instantly becoming serious. He raised his wrist, and pulled down his sleeve, revealing the Omemetrix, latched onto Ben’s wrist. “It’s a magical banana, Gwen.” Ben said with a completely straight face. “It’s a magical banana, and it enjoys hugging my wrist.” “Why’d you put that thing back on?” Gwen asked, completely ignoring Ben’s banana statement. “It was so hard to get off last time.” “Because Grandpa Max is missing, Gwen!” Ben answered. “I went over to his house today, and…” “House?” Gwen interrupted sarcastically. Ben frowned. “RV,” Ben prompted. “He wasn’t there. Instead, there was this weird alien in there, and he was definitely looking for something!" Suddenly, the door across the room opened. Standing in the doorway was a tall figure with a trench coat. “Oh, my god!” Ben screamed. “It’s Old Jimmy the Janitor!” The figure reached under its trench coat, and pulled out a bulky-looking pistol. “Hands up where I can see them!” The figure commanded in a gruff, hoarse voice. “My hands are fine right where they are,” Ben retorted. “You can see them, right?” The figure pulled the trigger, and shot a bright red laser beam from the gun. It hit Ben directly in the leg. “Oh, my GOD! THE PAIN!” Ben screeched. “Ben, are you all right?!” Gwen asked worriedly. Ben, kneeling down on his good knee and his head bowed down, stayed silent for a moment. “I used to be okay,” Ben said quietly. “BUT THEN I TOOK A LASER TO THE KNEE!” Ben jumped right back onto his feet, grabbed Gwen’s wrist, and ran for the other doorway. “Good thing they install a bunch of doorways in one room like this,” Ben praised gratefully. He ran up to the door, and pushed on the bars. “It’s locked.” Ben groaned. “I just got OWNED BY A DOOR! That is PATHETIC.” Meanwhile, the figure was right behind them. The long trench coat fluttered off of the figure, revealing a bulky white robotic suit. Ben also noticed that the mysterious being wore a glass dome over his head. The figure continued to hold the gun at Gwen and Ben. “Forget this guy,” Gwen said, holding out her hands. Pink energy irradiated from her hands, forming an appendage that grasped the mysterious being. “Let’s find Grandpa Max.” “Max, as in Max Tememeson?” The mysterious being asked. “Dang straight, home dog!” Ben replied. “He’s not my daddy, he’s my GRANDPAW!” The mysterious being hummed softly, as if trying to recall something. “I saw Max yesterday,” the being said. “I ran into him at the ShopN’mart convenience store. He said he was on a mission or something. I didn’t pay it much mind; you know, Max being Max and all. A crazy, crazy, old man he is.” Suddenly, a small plarp echoed through the room. “Sorry,” Ben murmured apologetically. “Today was Taco Tuesday at school.” Getting back to the point, the mysterious being restarted the conversation. “My name is Magister Labrid.” The being explained. “I am a member of the Plumbers organization. I was just about to go look for Max, when I saw that kid wearing the Omemetrix. I thought maybe he’d know where Max was.” “Then you’re a butt cheek, because WE’RE looking for him,” Ben answered. “We’re coming with you,” Gwen interrupted. “He’s our grandfather.” “And he’s my favorite butt cheek.” Ben stated. Ben, Gwen, and Magister Labrid were all crouched behind a pile of garbage in a large parking lot, watching the premises cautiously. “How did we get here so fast?” Gwen asked, completely mystified. “Scene transition,” Ben answered. “All cartoons have them. You know, when the writer runs out of ideas, they just wrap up the scene they were working on, and transition the characters into the next scene.” “Shh!” Magister Labrid rasped. He pointed into the parking lot. When Ben and Gwen turned to look, they saw a moving truck pulling in. A few Forever Knights got out of the truck, and opened the truck’s back door. Confronting them was a group of aliens that looked like the alien Ben had saw earlier. The strange aliens were giving the Forever Knights a shipment of strange looking guns. “What are those things?” Ben asked. “I saw one of them earlier in Grandpa Max’s RV. I PWNed it with a fire extinguisher.” “Those creatures are DNAliens,” Magister Labrid said. Before he could tell anything more, the bone-clattering sound of an approaching car engine interrupted the conversation. Looking up, Ben saw a black and green patterned muscle car pull up next to the Forever Knight’s van. Stepping out was Kevin Levin. “That’s Kevin Levin !” Ben exclaimed. “He’s supposed to be in the Meme Void!” Kevin signaled one of his companions to bring a brief case to the Forever Knight that Kevin was talking to. After getting the brief case, Kevin opened it, and showed the Forever Knight. “Level 5 Derp Lances,” Kevin said. “One shot from this baby, and the victim is momentarily stupid.”The Forever Knight nodded, marveling at the weapon. “What’s he doing?” Gwen questioned in a quiet whisper. “SHUT UP, GWEN! NOBODY ASKED YOU!” Ben yelled loudly. The Forever Knights and DNAliens heard this, and approached the trash pile they were hiding behind. Kevin also took interest in the strange yelling, but mostly continued to converse the details about the Derp Lances with the interested Forever Knight. Magister Labrid jumped out from behind the pile. “Freeze!” Magister Labrid commanded. “Hands where I can see them! I’m an authorized Plumber agent, and you’re all under arrest!” All the Forever Knights seemed to do was strike a menacing pose, but the DNAliens took immediate action against Magister Labrid. The DNAliens bent over, and shot a stream of sticky poop at Magister Labrid. On contact, the sticky poop hardened on Magister Labrid’s feet, trapping him in his place. “I’ll save you, Magister Labrid!” Gwen yelled, charging out from behind the pile of trash. She used her powers to make a shield of mana, but the DNAlien’s sticky poop was stronger. It broke through Gwen’s mana shield in a matter of seconds, and dried around Gwen’s feet. "Gwen, you fail. And I don't use that term lightly. I sincerely mean that you EXTREMELY fail." “Ben, a little help would be nice!” Gwen hollered to her cousin. Ben jumped out form the pile, and dodged multiple streams of sticky DNAlien poop. He activated the Omemetrix, and raised his other hand, ready to smack down the Omemetrix’s face plate. “It’s hero time!” Ben exclaimed, smacking down the Omemetrix’s face plate. However, nothing happened. Activating the Omemetrix again, Ben tried once more to transform into an alien. And again, nothing happened. “Let me guess, some assembly required?” Ben guessed. “No, wait, no batteries included. THAT’S what I wanted to pick up, batteries! Man, am I stupid or what?” Ben began to sprint across the parking lot, away from the DNAliens. Despite his efforts, DNAliens were right on his trail. Ben knocked over a pile of wood, falling on the DNAliens chasing him. Once alone, Ben forced himself to calm down and try once more to activate the Omemetrix. After slapping it repeatedly, the Omemetrix began to glow mysteriously. The Omemetrix illuminated a blinding green light as it seemed to change shape. The wrist band got smaller, and obtained a black and green color. The dial was also smaller. It had two silver side buttons. “You’ve been gone for: 5 years, 7 months, 42 days, 10 hours, 27 minutes, and 16 seconds,” The Omemetrix said in a strange computerized voice. “In this time, you’ve received: 2,968,394 voice messages.” “Stupid fan boys,” Ben murmured. He pressed in the side buttons, and to his surprise, the dial popped up and presented a bright green hologram of a humanoid alien. With this, Ben’s eyes widened, and his curiosity set in. He twisted the dial, causing the hologram to present a different holographic alien. “I don’t recognize any of these guys,” Ben mused. He twisted the dial rapidly, and slammed down the faceplate, selecting an alien at random. In a blinding green flash of light, Ben was gone. In his place was a 7 foot tall plant-like alien, with a bear-like head. “PedoFire!” Ben’s alien form yelled. The surrounding DNAliens waiting outside were blasted back when PedoFire busted through the blockade of wood. “Tememeson!” A voice raged. Looking over, PedoFire saw Kevin Levin coming towards him. “Kevin,” PedoFire said expectantly. “Long time, no see.” Kevin bent down, and placed his fingers against the parking lot’s cold asphalt. Suddenly, the asphalt material fused with his body. “New powers,” Kevin said, “and new vengeance.” Kevin tried to throw a punch at PedoFire, but PedoFire easily dodged it. “Same here!” PedoFire agreed enthusiastically. “We have so much in common! We should get together and have one of those awkward barbeques our wives will make us have eventually later on in life.” Kevin ignored Ben’s rambles of speech, and threw another punch. This time, it his PedoFire directly in the face. “I punched you!” Kevin screamed like a toddler. “Give up!” PedoFire jumped in the air, and landed a swift kick right into Kevin’s gut. “Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It’s just that yours is stupid.” PedoFire mocked. Kevin ran over to a truck, and lifted it up with all his strength. “I will succeed in destroying you, Tememeson!” Kevin yelled, throwing the truck and PedoFire. Before he could react, PedoFire was crushed by the truck. Kevin smiled to himself, glad to know that he finally destroyed Ben Tememeson. But suddenly, PedoFire protruded from the ground as a plant-like stalk, then reformed into a humanoid shape. “I hate to break it to you, Kevin,” PedoFire said, “but the road to success always has some sort of annoying detour.” With this, PedoFire punched Kevin square in the face, sending him down to the ground. But Kevin wasn’t done fighting yet. He got up, picked up another truck, and threw it at PedoFire. But before the truck could smash him, PedoFire let loose a reign of fire from the palms of his hands, melting the truck into plasmatic lava. PedoFire swung one last punch to Kevin, hitting him in the gut. Then, PedoFire kicked Kevin right in the chest. Kevin flew into a street lamp, and fell into unconsciousness. From behind him, a group of Forever Knights begin to fire their Derp Lances at PedoFire. But the lasers go right through him, leaving PedoFire completely unharmed. However, even though PedoFire wasn’t being hurt, the Derp Lances also served as a distraction. Another group of Forever Knights got away in their trucks with the illegal shipment of the remaining Derp Lances. PedoFire blasts a burst of fire at the Forever Knights, pushing them all to the ground. They all quickly get up, clamber into the other remaining trucks, and drive off before PedoFire can do anything else. “Ben, a little help please?” Gwen called. PedoFire looked over, and saw Gwen and Magister Labrid still stuck to the ground with the sticky poop. “What’s the matter, Gwen?” PedoFire joked. “Why so down in the dumps?” As Kevin regained consciousness, he realized he was cuffed in energy cuffs, lying in a pile of dirt. “What… what happened?” He asked drowsily, looking up at Ben, Gwen, and Magister Labrid, who were all looking down at him. “Another scene transition,” Ben pointed out. “Also, you’re going to tell us where that illegal shipment of Derp Lances are.” Kevin sat up. “Why should I?” Kevin blurted. “Because people could be hurt, Kevin.” Gwen said. Kevin hesitated. For a moment, he felt something. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was definitely something. “A Forever Knight’s base,” Kevin said. “But we’d never get there in time.” “Looks like a job for scene transitions!” Ben exclaimed. The next thing they knew, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Magister Labrid were all in the Forever Knight’s base that Kevin had been talking about. “Can you please stop doing that?” Magister Labrid asked, annoyed from the scene transition. Ben shrugged, and made an apologetic face. “Sorry, I had bean Tacos for lunch.” Ben explained. “What?” Magister Labrid questioned, slightly confused. “Wait, were you talking about the scene transitions?” Ben asked. Magister Labrid looked at him, even more confused. “Yes, what else would I be talking about?” Magister Labrid asked. He looked up, and saw that Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were all staring behind him, with looks of horror on their faces. He spun around, and saw what they were looking at. A giant Troll Dragon. TO BE CONTINUED.... Characters *Ben Tememeson *Gwen Tememeson *Kevin Levin *Magister Labrid *DNAliens *Forever Knights Aliens used *PedoFire Trivia *Despite the fact that this episode is parodied off of the Ben 10: Alien Force episode "Ben 10 Returns, Part 1," most of the events in this episode are not in chronological order as they were in the Alien Force episode. Hey! ' What did you think of this episode? TOTALLY AWESOME! It was kind of stupid. ' Category:Ben 10: Meme Force Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes